07 15: Nyalóka
by arisa4
Summary: Ichigót nem különösebben érdekli a születésnapja, de mindez megváltozik, amint hirtelen az Shoutenben találja magát. Vajon mit tartogat Ichigo számára Urahara? Shounen ai, fluff, perverzió Boldog Születésnapot, Ichigo


**Cím:** 07.15. ~ Nyalóka  
**Írta:** arisa4  
**Műfaj:** Romantikus/Humor  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Párosítás:** Urahara x Ichigo, UraIchi  
**Korhatár:** PG-13  
**Tartalom:** Ichigót nem különösebben érdekli a születésnapja, de mindez megváltozik, amint hirtelen az Shoutenben találja magát. Vajon mit tartogat Ichigo számára Urahara?  
**Figyelmeztetés:** Shounen ai, fluff, perverzió^^  
**Állapot:** Befejezett

**07.15. ~ Nyalóka**

- Urahara-san?

Ichigo halkan behúzta maga mögött a Shouten ajtaját, és elindult a nappali felé, ahol a bolt tulaját sejtette. Belépve a tatamival borított zöld helységbe, meg is pillantotta őt a kisasztalnál ülve, két csésze tea társaságában.

- Áá, Kurosaki-san! Megkaptad az üzenetem?

Ichigo ingerült pillantás küldött a legyezője mögött vigyorgó shinigami felé, azzal lezuttyant a vele szemben lévő párnára.

- Ez neked üzenet?!

Aznap reggel ugyanis…

Ichigo mit sem sejtve ébredt, megkezdve napi rutinját az iskola előtt. Miután kikerülte a csukott ablakon át berontó idióta apja forgó rúgását – amit még maga Chuck Norris is megirigyelhetett volna -, és visszakiabált neki egy „kössz"-t a „Boldog Születésnapot édesfiam!" felkiáltására, és lement megreggelizni. Mikor ezzel is végzett, föl kellett mennie a szobájába átvenni egy tiszta felsőt, mivel az apja, nyílván revansként, hirtelen késztetést érzett arra, hogy nyakon öntse forró kakaóval. Felérve a szobájába, lehajolt hogy kivegyen egy új inget, amikor elsuhant valami a feje felett, és szétloccsant a szekrényén.

- Mi a…?

Szitkozódva becsukta betört ablakát, és már épp az apja után kiabált volna, de megfordulva a földbe gyökerezett a lába. Fehéres, kissé átlátszó massza csurdogált lefele a szekrénye ajtaján.

_Azonnal gyere az Urahara Shoutenbe._

- Mi a fenét művel már megint ez az idióta a szobámmal?! Úgy néz ki, mintha valaki ráverte volna a… a… uh, ezért mit kapsz! Ajánlom, hogy eltűnjön! – kiabált Ichigo a feliratra hadonászva, de ekkor észre vett még valamit – He? Utóirat…

_Bárki, aki ezt látva olyasmit gondol, hogy „ez úgy néz ki, mintha valaki ráverte volna a ****-t"_

…_annak mocskos a fantáziája._

- Perverz állat! – vágta hozzá Ichigo ingerültségében a levetett felsőjét.

És így történt, hogy Ichigo kilépve testéből, beteget jelentve, egyből az Urahara Shoutenbe sietett.

- Mégis mi volt olyan fontos, hogy egy ilyen „üzenettel" rángass ide? – vonta kérdőre a bolt tulaját, még mindig fújtatva a dühtől.

- Olyan gonosz vagy Kurosaki-saaaan! Már ahhoz is indok kell, hogy láthassalak?

Ichigo zavartan félrenézett, elmotyogva halkan egy „idiótát". Urahara csak mosolyogva felállt, odasétált a narancssárga hajú shinigamihoz, leguggolt mellé, és kicsit beleborzolt a hajába.

- Boldog Születésnapot, Ichigo.

- Kö-köszönöm… - hebegte ledöbbenve, de mikor a szavak valódi értelme, és az érintés tudatosult benne, pirulva lehajtotta a fejét, és onnan pislogott fel kérdőn a szőke shinigamira.

- Miért hívsz így?

Urahara előre dőlt, és egy apró csókot adott elvált ajkaira.

- Rajtunk kívül nincs itt senki. Ezért is hívtalak ide ilyen sietősen. Át szeretném adni az ajándékodat.

Ichigo kicsit feloldódott.

- Köszönöm, Urahara-san, de nem kellett volna ilyen nagy felhajtást csapnod miatta…

A simogató kéz finoman rácsapott a fejére.

- H-hé! Ezt meg miért kaptam! – Ichigo durcásan kezdte elsimítani felborzolt tincseit, és a hatás kedvéért, elidőzött a bántalmazott területen.

- Csak úgy! – villámgyorsan előhúzta legyezőjét, hogy a mögé rejtse huncut mosolyát.

Ichigo próbálta kikapni kezéből azt az idegesítő tárgyat. Mindig is utálta, amiért eltakarja előle az arcát. A kalapjával is ugyan ez volt a helyzet, egyszerűen frusztrálta, hogy néha a szemébe se tud nézni. Ilyenkor mindig olyan sebezhetőnek érezte magát, és rendszerint dührohamokkal palástolta zavarát.

- Oyaaa, na de Ichigo! Ha így viselkedsz, nem kapod meg az ajándékodat! – dorgálta meg szokásos bohókás hangján, majd felállt.

A helyettes shinigami fogcsikorgatva követte a példáját.

- Lehet jobban is járnék… - motyogta az orra alatt, majd elpirult, amikor pár érdekes ötlet úszott be gondolatai közé.

Zavartan megrázta a fejét. Azért Urahara-san se annyira perverz, hogy valami _olyasmit_ adjon neki, ugye? Ugye?!

- …go?

- Eh? – Ichigo felkapta a fejét Urahara hangjára, de a kérdést már nem értette. – Tessék?

- Azt mondtam, ha befejezted az álmodozást azokról a dolgokról, amik a listám elején szerepeltek az ajándékod kiválasztásánál, kövess, kérlek.

Mindehhez csak ártatlanul mosolygott, és kezével széles mozdulatot tett a ház üzleti részlege felé. Ichigo erre jobbnak látta nem válaszolni, így is eléggé zavarban volt. Mintha valaki feltekerte volna a fűtést a szobában…

Amikor beléptek a boltba, Ichigo arra számított, hogy egyből ki fogja szúrni Urahara ajándékát. De mivel nem látott semmi különöset, kérdőn felé fordult.

- Válassz bármit, amit szeretnél – mutatott körbe a polcokon, és a pulton sorakozó kosarakon, melyek mind tele voltak édességgel.

Ichigo kicsit elszontyolodott. Cukorka? Mégis minek nézi őt Urahara, gyereknek? Még egyszer a bolt tulajára pillantott, és jelentőségteljesen felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Kicsit csalódottnak látszol – kuncogott fel. – Ne aggódj, a tiedet saját kezűleg készítettem.

- Urahara-san… akkor miért úgy fogalmaztál, hogy „válassz bármit, amit szeretnél"?

Nem volt ereje a szőke shinigami játszadozásaihoz ilyen korán reggel, de azért rámutatott a hozzá legközelebb eső kosárra.

- Akkor ebből kérek.

- Azok nem eladók – jelentette ki egyszerűen, majd mosolyogva szemébe húzta a kalapját.

Ichigo rámordult.

- Akkor ezt – vett ki egy csavaros, kék színű pálcikát.

- Az sem eladó – Urahara szórakozottan fütyörészni kezdett.

Ichigónak pedig rángatózni az egyik szeme. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és…

- Ezt!

- Nem talált! – kuncogott fel, bár a hangja kicsit furcsa volt, de a helyettes shinigamit ez most nem érdekelte.

- Geta-boushi! – pördült meg tengelye körül, kezében még mindig a választott cukorkával.

De a következő pillanatban halkan koppant a padlón. Urahara egy nyalókát, egy eper formájú nyalókát ízlelgetett hatalmas átéléssel.

- Hohó, úgy tűnik megtaláltad. Lebuktaaaam!

Ichigo nagy léptekkel elé csörtetett, majd egy durcás mozdulattal kikapta Urahara szájából az édességet, és pirulva bekapta.

- Ez az enyém…

A szőke shinigami döbbent arcán lassan egy meleg mosoly tűnt fel, kezei maguktól mozdultak meg, és túrtak bele a narancssárga fürtökbe.

- Finom?

- U-um… - bólintott még mindig enyhe pirossággal az arcán Ichigo.

Urahara mosolya perverz vigyorba szélesedett, ahogy hátulról átölelve őt, szorosan hozzábújva belesuttogta a fülébe:

- Hehe, tudod, éppenséggel maradt még egy eladó nyalókám...

- POFA BE! – kiáltott rá rákvörösen Ichigo, és a képébe nyomta a cukorkát. – Perverz állat!

Vége

* * *

Boldog Születésnapot, Ichigo^^ 2009.07.15. 22:36

Egy kis meglepetés, amit Ichigo születésnapjára próbáltam időzíteni. Nem hosszú, de úgy érzem aranyos hangulatot sikerült teremtenem ezzel a ficcel, nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy újra írhattam velük^^ Egyszerűen imádom őket, remélem ezzel nem vagyok egyedül. Mindenesetre köszönöm midenkinek, aki rendszeresen olvas tőlem, és ír is kommentet. Akik nem, azoknak is :)  
Oh, és ehhez a szülinapi fichez lesz még egy extra meglepetés is! Egy kedves barátnőm mini doujinshit készít belőle, és azt is közzé fogom tenni a blogomon. Nagyon jól rajzol, biztos élvezni fogjátok. Ja, és akik nem látták a japán animét, azoknak:

Geta-boushi: Szandál-kalap^^


End file.
